1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communion containers and more specifically to an improved compartmental communion container which is pre-filled with portions of both unleavened bread and wine/grape juice.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Soulis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,339, discloses a paper cup having a recessed bottom for holding a container in which a tablet, powder or the like is enclosed. The top of the Soulis paper cup is open to allow a plurality of the cups to nest within one another. Sarge, U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,976, discloses a combined liquid and food lunch container. The container of the Sarge combination consists of a cylinder for holding a doughnut or the like, the cylinder being closed at the top end by a transparent disc and closed at a point between the top and bottom ends by a bottom plate having a tab fitted into a groove provided on the inner face of the cylinder; and a cup for holding a quantity of liquid, the lower end of the cylinder fitting over the upper end of the cup with the bottom plate serving as a closure for the cup. Tupper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,796, discloses an open top cup or tumbler and a lid for closing the open top of the cup or tumbler, the lid having a receptable for holding sugar, medicine, etc. Serdar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,496, discloses a container having a can-like primary compartment and a secondary compartment mounted on the lid of the can-like primary compartment. Lynn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,778, discloses a can for holding food and the like, the can having a recessed top defined by an upstanding rim, and a relatively flat or thin packet for holding vitamins and the like, the packet being attached to the top of the can within the recess in a manner so that the packet can be removed from the can without rupturing and spillage of the contents. Dearling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,224, discloses a powder box including a primary box for holding a large quantity of powder, a cover for covering the top of the primary box and for defining a secondary box for containing a smaller quantity of powder, and a removable lid on the top of the primary box to allow powder to be moved from the primary box to the secondary box. Powell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,029, discloses a compartmental communion container having a cup element holding wine and a receptacle element holding bread and serving as a lid to seal the mouth of the cup. Mascia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,913, discloses an overcap for being attached to a prime container for forming a closed container for a second product; the overcap includes a cup-like body for being snapped onto the primer container, and a snap-in cover for closing the open end of the cup-like body. Connick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,158, discloses an overcap for releasable engagement with an end of a container for centrally spacing an auxiliary item therewithin. Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,296, discloses a container having a quantity of solid material sealed from the interior of the container by a dissolvable member so that when liquid is added to the container, both the dissolvable member and the solid material will dissolve; a removable seal having a tab which clears the outer edge of the container may be provided to close an opening through which the liquid may be removed from the interior of the container. Shveda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,120, discloses an open top cup or the like for containing a primary product such as ice cream or the like and having a recessed bottom within which a secondary product such as a napkin or the like may be secured by an adhesive or the like. Giaimo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,453, discloses a drinking cup having a hollow or false bottom for containing a quantity of medicine or the like, the bottom being adapted to be broken to release the medicine or the like into the drinking cup for subsequent mixing with water, a drnking straw forming a part of the rupturable bottom of the cup. Labe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,827 discloses a multi-purpose closure for the mouth of a container, the closure having a cavity therein for containing or dispensing useful products or serving as an amusement device. Schwaikert, U.S. Pat. No.4,485,923, discloses a stackable container having a female member on the top end thereof for receiving the male member on the bottom end of an identical container stacked above it. The present invention is not disclosed or suggested by any of the above-identified patents.